


Fear Of The Dark

by not_thatoctopus



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Night Terrors, Nightmares, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_thatoctopus/pseuds/not_thatoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My eyes widen as I swing my head around frantically, trying to take in my surroundings, but I can't. There's nothing to see. If I didn't know any better, I would think I'd gone blind. <i>Please, no.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Of The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been proof read, so please for give me if there are any mistakes.
> 
> I wrote this in first person because that's what the muse for the piece wanted. The idea for this story came from me wandering around my very dark house one night and not liking it one bit.  
> Also, this is not part of the Livin' La Vida Loki series.

Leaving the bathroom, I take a deep breath before shutting off the light and stepping into the dark hallway. I hate this hallway. For some ungodly reason, whoever built this house didn't think it would be a good idea to have a light in the longest, windowless hallway in it. And of course, my bedroom and the bathroom are at opposite ends. 

Luckily, there was an outlet. Mom had taken advantage of that and plugged a small nightlight into it when I was little. She claims it's still there because “it's safer. I wouldn't want anyone tripping in the middle of the night.” But that was bullshit, and we all knew it. There was nothing to trip over in the hallway, nor would there ever be. No pets to run in front of you when you least expected it and no small children to leave their toys wherever they lost interest in them last.

The reason the nightlight was there was because I had been terrified of the dark when I was little. It was so bad I would have night terrors. They stopped when I was ten, and I stopped sleeping with my light on at twelve, but the nightlight in the hall was never taken out. Mom and Dad never said anything about it, and for that I was grateful. I was in college now, I shouldn't need a nightlight. I know it's an irrational fear, I have for years, but still have to remind myself there's nothing in the dark waiting to get me, as well as leave my bedroom door open to let the light shine in.

As I walk past the nightlight it flickers. _No._ I'm not afraid of the light going out, I can deal with that. What I'm afraid it is isn't that simple, and I hope to God I'm wrong. I start walking again, at a quicker pace. The light goes out. Pitch black surrounds me. A mantra of 'get into bed, get into bed' plays over and over in my mind. As if I'll be any safer there. I know it's ridicules, but I can't help feeling that way. I'm just outside my bedroom door, at least I should be, but I'm not. Something's different. What I feel on my feet isn't the hardwood floor of my hallway, it's the ground.

My eyes widen as I swing my head around frantically, trying to take in my surroundings, but I can't. There's nothing to see. If I didn't know any better, I would think I'd gone blind. _Please, no._ I feel my pulse quickening, my breathing is becoming more labored. _I knew it was him. I knew it wasn't a faulty light bulb._ “At least you're starting to learn.” His voice isn't in the cool night's air, but in my head.

I don't know how long ago this started. I lost track of how long ago Loki decided to make me his personal play-thing. From simple tricks that made my day miserable to disturbing events that cause me to question my sanity. “So you fear the dark when you know there is no danger? Perhaps this place can help you justify your fears.” I hear movement not to far from me. _It's just him. It's just-_ “I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm not even there. Unlike you, I'm well out of harm's way.” I can only just barely hear him over the sound of my own pulse pounding in my ears. More rustling. It's getting closer. 

“What to do? What to do? Should you call out? See if it's someone who can help? No, if it were a person, surely they would have some form of a light. Should you scream? Make some kind of a ruckus in hopes that you'll scare it away? But that may just bring more attention to you. What if it doesn't scare? You have no idea what it is. In fact,” I can hear the wicked grin in his voice, “you don't even know what realm you stand.”

My eyes widen, as that idea hadn't even occurred to me. More noises. It sounds like something's coming at me now, and fast. I can't keep my panic contained in my head anymore. “Loki please!” I scream out. But almost as soon as the words leave my lips it's too late. I feel a heavy weight on my chest accompanied by a sharp stabbing pain. I'm falling. I'm screaming. I'm going to die.

“Honey please! Wake up! It's just a nightmare baby girl. Wake up!” I'm in my bed, my mother is sitting beside me. “Mom?” I croak out, my voice hoarse from screaming. “It's okay sweetie,” she assures me, pulling me into a tight hug. I squeeze back as tight as I can.

“Are you okay?” my dad asks from my doorway. He looks like he's trying to catch his breath after booking it up to my room. I nod my head. “It was just so real,” I reply quietly. Mom releases me from the hug, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No,” I reply maybe just a bit too quickly. “I don't really remember it. I just remember it felt real.” I hate lying to my parents, but they wouldn't understand. Being taunted in the dark by a deity probably wouldn't sound like a legitimate reason to warrant the reaction it got. Both of my parents are staring at me now and it was getting uncomfortable. “Um, I gotta pee.” Well, it wasn't a lie.

The three of us make our way out of my bedroom. Before I make it to the bathroom my mother places her hand on my shoulder, “Are you sure you're okay?”

“I'm fine Mom. It was just a bad dream.” I force a smile to reassure her, and it seems to be good enough for her. She smiles back and heads back downstairs with Dad. As I close the bathroom door I glance at my reflection. Dried tears line my face. I let out a heavy sigh. “Ow.” My hand shoots to my chest.

_Why did that hurt?_ The end of my dream replays in my mind. I make quick work of removing my shirt. I stare in horror at the mirror. Just above my breasts are two large dark blue and purple bruises, each accented with five gashes. They've been healed enough so I wouldn't need to go to the hospital, but it was still there as sign that what had happened had in fact been real. Tears formed in my eyes again, because for a moment I had been foolish enough to let myself believe it had only been a dream. I should have known better.


End file.
